yakusokunoneverlandfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 5
is the fifth chapter of The Promised Neverland. It is adapted into episode 2 of the anime. Synopsis Isabella gives a task of preparing a room for Emma, Norman, Ray, Don, and Gilda, but the real reason for it can mess up her plans. Plot In the library, Emma discovered that the map used in the orphanage is 2010, showing sadness that they do not know how the outside world was today. Judging by the elements they had, Ray claims that the orphanage is located in a country in the northern hemisphere near the equator. In thought, Emma expresses her will to have power to save all of the demons from the outside world. She asks what would be the next step, when Mama reunites them with Don and Gilda to help her with some tasks. The five begin to prepare a room. Emma is worried about the task, thinking it's because of Mama's suspicions, but Ray calms her down and tells her to think from the enemy's point of view: if none of the children were shaken, the obvious thing would be to suspect the elders. Norman says they should not lower their guard and Emma should not worry, because Mama had no idea who they were and what panic was what she wanted. Emma is surprised once more by the two, trying to understand her calmness. She understands that this is what they called strategy: to observe, to analyze, to predict the next steps of the enemy, aiming to reach them and be like them. Three days later, on October 16, the five continue to work in the room, organizing food depots and cleaning unused rooms. The three begin to think about the reason for the tasks, Ray asks why they use their free time to do unnecessary tasks, Norman thinks she is trying to make them panic and not have time to think, and Emma expresses relief for them Had taken the tablecloth instead of shirts and sheets, if they had not already been discovered. Don screams that he wants to play, asking what they did to only them to do these tasks. Gilda calls Don to talk and they leave the room, leaving the three of them alone. Norman points out that they need to destroy Mama's radar to get away, but they still did not know where the transmitters were located, Since they found no scar on his body and nothing on his clothes. Because of the impossibility of creating microscopic transmitters, Ray theorizes that the transmitters may have been made by the demons, which would mean their ultimate defeat. Norman ends up frustrated by the lack of information they had to work on, oblivious to Isabella's calm attitude, wondering if that did not bother them. Ray asks if he did not feel that she was not even trying to find them, leaving all the stranger for her or knowing who the two children are. Meanwhile, her feelings about Isabella become more confused as she remembers that she was his mother, the one who taught them everything, remembering when she taught them chess. They return to the room, where Don fights with them and asks them to stop wandering because they are the eldest. Emma apologizes and they return to work, with Don crying at the idea that they will do it again tomorrow. Outside, Mama stares at the bedroom window where they are when Phil and Sherry call, who ask when the elders will finish the chores because they want to play with them. She smiles and says it's their last day of work. The next day, on October 17, Mama arrives at the orphanage with a new baby and a woman at her side, introducing them as Carol and Krone. The trio is stunned to see the new adult, with Norman, annoyed at not having predicted that Mama would bring an adult to the house, Noting that the threats and tasks were just a preparation for this. Remembering again the chess match, they are surprised that they lost to her, where a little Norman says that it was as if she knew of his plans from the beginning, she responds that she knew because it was her mother. Back to the real-time, where Krone tells everyone that she will move in with them and that it was a pleasure to meet them, with an image of a demon in the background. Characters Research Elements In this chapter we have the following Research Elements: *5.1 - The country where the children live is unknown to them, they only know that it is somewhere in the northern hemisphere and near the equator; *5.2 - Mama asks the children to perform some seemingly useless tasks; *5.3 - Gilda calls Don to talk for a second during the chores; *5.4 - Mama deliberately taught a lot of strategy to the three protagonists when they were small; Trivia *Their world map exactly looks like the earth's world map. Theirs were published around 2010. *In the chronological order of the series, this chapter takes place on October 15, 16 and 17, 2045. Site Navigation Category:Volume 1 Chapters Category:Introduction Arc Chapters